The invention relates to a locking system for locking a medical device on a holding structure wherein the medical device and the holding structure are each provided with retaining elements which can cooperate with one another. The invention relates also to a medical device and a holding structure comprising the locking system of the invention and a locking method applied to the locking system of the invention.
In medical treatment, it is not an uncommon situation that a plurality of medical devices is connected to a same patient. These medical devices can for example be perfusion pumps or syringe pumps. They may be attached to a holding structure, like a rack, in proximity of the patient's bed.
A pump may operate alone or a plurality of medical devices may interoperate. Two pumps may for example operate alternatively or a pump delivers a product with a certain debit while another pump delivers a second product with another debit depending on the debit of the first pump. Preferably none of the medical devices should be removed without special reason while it is operating alone or in combination with at least one other medical device. This requires the medical staff to be very attentive and, in case of multiple pumps, to control a whole system before removing a medical device from the system.